teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Spudz
Spudz (スパッド, Spuds/Spud/Supaddo) is an aloof character created by Lanipator for his play-through of the Hero Mode in DragonBall Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi; he is the predecessor of YAMYAMM. He appears to be in his late teens earning him the name Furious Teen. He is the son of Mr. Dumplin Popo, Son Goku, Piccolo Jr., and Red/Ultimate Shenlong of the Black-Star Dragon Balls. History ''DragonBall Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' The bastard son of Mr. Dumplin Popo, Son Goku, Piccolo Jr., and Red/Ultimate Shenlong of the Black-Star Dragon Balls, Spudz was born to a destroyed world, conquered by evil and tyranny (unknown to him, it was his father, Mr. Popo, that caused all this). Spudz's one goal was to bring peace back to the world. He first encountered Captain Ginyu, where Spudz annihilated him in one on one combat, taking both the Dragon Ball Ginyu possessed, and leadership of the Ginyu Force. His second big battle pitted him against Cyborgs 17 and 18. Despite asking nicely for the two Dragon Balls they possessed, he was forced to fight the two of them, where he effortlessly defeated them both. As he prepared to destroy them, he realized that they still held human spirits, and spared them. Taking their Dragon Balls, the duo and Spudz parted as friends. Spudz continued his search, but on the way met his other father, Piccolo. The two proceeded to fight, Spudz under the false pretense that Piccolo had caused the world to become ruined and Piccolo intending to test his son. The end result was Spudz ascending to Super Saiyan and effortlessly defeating his third father. After realizing Piccolo wasn't the one who plunged the world into chaos, he trained under his third father and discovered that the true culprit behind all of the chaos was none other than Omega Shenron. After a brief scuffle with two Oozarus, Spudz finally came face to face with Omega Shenron. After an intense fight where Spudz defeated Omega with a single life point remaining, Omega scattered all of Spudz Dragon Balls across the globe and fled. Spudz, ever determined but pissed off at his predicament, gathered the Dragon Balls again, defeating such powerful opponents such as Super Boo, a Saibaman, and Dodoria. Upon locating the seventh Ball, he found Omega. Spudz fought Omega, but was having trouble, as Omega was using his full power this time around. In the middle of the battle, Spudz angrily demanded why Omega wished for this bleak world. Omega's answer: "Peace is Boring." Bewildered and utterly enraged Spudz unleashed all of his power on Omega, turning into Super Spudz and decimating the Shadow Dragon. As Omega died he laughingly told Spudz he wouldn't be able to save the world. Spudz then flew to his home, The Lookout, and summoned his fourth father Ultimate Shenlong. However, Shenlong was filled with evil energy thanks to Omega and proceeded to attack Spudz. Spudz beat Ultimate Shenlong with some difficulty and was able to bring him to his senses, asking for his wish; however, Ultimate Shenlong explained that the damage done to the world was too great and it couldn't be fixed by his power. Omega's words filled Spudz mind, prompting him to instead ask Shenlong if he could bring back the innocent people killed in the ordeal; which Shenlong obliged. With his wish granted Spudz flew off to start fixing the world with the now revived heroes, while Mr. Popo told Ultimate Shenlong to clean up the now destroyed lookout. Thus marking the end of Spudz' epic story. ''DragonBall: Xenoverse'' Spudz can later be seen at the end of Xenoverse Episode 45 for a split second then reintroduced in Episode 47. ''DragonBall: Xenoverse 2'' Spudz was briefly used along with Triangle while the team tried to platinum the game, towards the end of Episode 54. Due to an oversight the one form he was being used to unlock didn't count for the achievement, but they used him never the less. ''Post-Deaths of Towa and Mira'' Spudz at one point guides Flanny to Dumplin and Puddin's home. Apperance Spudz is a very muscular individual of above average height (almost matching Piccolo's height) and completely shrouded in black skin. His most notable feature on his head is his White and Purple Turban that he wears to hide his white spiky Super Saiyan Goku-like hair (said hair hides his Namekian Antennae) and Piccolo's long fingers and fingernails. Spudz has 3/4 out-lined soft round open-drawn circle friendly black eyes very similar to Goku's along with Goku's round ears (but with enhanced hearing inherited by Piccolo), along with wearing a Red Necklace, Brown Boots, Red Wristbands, and a Red Belt all of which have Blue Jewels in them. He has Red Bands on his forearms, Red Pants, a large White Sash, and a Black Gun Holster carrying his gun. As being part Saiyan, he has a Brown Tail that he either lets it hang out of his pants or tucks it inside them. Originally in Ultimate Tenkaichi Spudz wore a White Gi resembling Goku's with his Go symbol, Red Wristbands, Tied Knot Obi Belt, and Leg Warmers as well as Black Shoes. In Xenoverse 1, Spudz does not wear his turban and his outfit is the Time Patroller getup such as his White Capsule Corp Jacket, Gloves, a Black Cape, Undershirt, White Pants with a Red Belt, and White Shoes with a Red Trim. In this outfit he seems to be trying to imitate his third father Piccolo. In Xenoverse 2, Spudz has put back on his turban, grows a beard, and takes off his usual wristbands, pants, and sash in favor of plain old slightly ripped Black Pants, his necklace, bands on his forearms, and boots are now all White. Personality Spudz is a good hearted (while sometimes also smug, this is justified due to his... convoluted heritage.......) and somewhat dour individual, risking his life for the purpose of bringing peace to the world. Despite this though, he's been gullible, naive, and not the smartest, a tad similar to his father Goku. One example was when he kindly asked for the Cyborgs' Dragon Balls and when they refused he was utterly aghast. This reaction could be that from being the son of Popo he's used to getting what he wants, being denied wasn't something he was familiar with. Another example is when he blindly attacked his third father, Piccolo, on a small suspicion of him being the one that destroyed the world. One more example of his idiocy is when he tried making a wish to Ultimate Shenlong to make the world how it was before and thought his fourth father was his only hope, but it turns out that Spudz himself had the power all along and was the world's only hope. Spudz inherits Piccolo's short temper being described as "The Furious D" like Duncan the Horse from The Simpsons or "The Mysterious Teen" at the World Tournament. Spudz is also quite aloof. In fights he gets a tad bit cocky and makes a badass boast (since his slight smugness is because of his complicated heritage). Spudz seems to be into the Goddess of Victory as he is polite to and mentions her at the end of most of his fights. She is British just like Spudz. Family Spudz is the illegitimate child of Mr. Popo, Son Goku, Piccolo Jr., and Ultimate Shenlong as he was conceived on the Black-Star Dragon Balls. How this came to be is better left unsaid. Spudz has hooked up with the Goddess of Victory. By this logic he's also related to Dumplin, the younger form of Mr. Popo. It can be assumed that Mr. Popo and Spudz have a good father-son relationship, as Mr. Popo wasn't mad at him when the lookout was destroyed. Towa would be Spudz' step-mother as she is married to Dumplin/Popo. This would make Dabura, and Mira related to him by law. Puddin and Flanny would illegitimtely be Spudz's older step sisters of sorts since the only father they all share is the Demon God Dumplin. Janemba, Mira, and Fuu would illegitimately be related to Spudz being brothers of sorts as Janemba spawned from the hell portal in Dumplin/Popo's butt and Mira being related to Towa, though Spudz's blood is very diluted from Janemba and has no blood relations at all with Mira. As Frogurt/Future Frogurt is related to Puddin that makes Spudz their step illegitimate uncle. It should be noted that despite being part of the Dumplin family, he is the least seen out of all of them. It's unknown why, it could he because of the upbringing Spudz had growing up hence his personality, the place he is residing in is his time period, and history in said time period are different from his family since Spudz's homeworld is gone through much destruction, many attacks, and no peace. However nobody knows. Power Spudz is amazingly strong, able to fight on par with Great Ape Baby Vegeta in his base form and utterly decimating Omega Shenron (who was able to defeat Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta together single handedly) only in his Super Saiyan 1 form twice, finishing one fight with only 1 HP. During his training, his powers only increase further, proving capable of defeating Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta without turning into a Super Saiyan himself. Spudz has a massive amount of power and can be multiplied 10 times when transforms into an Oozaru. Spudz is like a reverse Saiyan; he gets stronger when he beats the crap out of other people (like Yamcha), instead of when others beat the crap out of him. Likely due to having the DNA of Dumplin/Popo. Being that his DNA is comprised of Namekian, Saiyan, Majin, Demon, Genie, and Dragon genes, Spudz could very well be the Ultimate Life Form. Techniques Spudz has gathered several techniques from his masters, but he's also developed a few himself (like when he somehow made his turban sentient). Spudz has a Saiyan tail due to having Saiyan DNA from Goku so it is possible for Spudz to transform into an Oozaru. It can be assumed that Spudz has the standard Namekian powers (like Enhanced Hearing) and even the standard Majin powers, such as shape-shifting, stretching, liquefaction, cloning, regeneration, etc. Also being the son of Piccolo, Spudz has a similar fighting style. Spudz has a Aquamarine Flame Aura and Ki similar to Captain Ginyu. Spudz owns a gun named the Spud Gun and a Red Scouter to scan for power. Asura's Combo: '''This technique is used when he's against the Oozarus, and showcased most during his fight against Great Ape Baby. '''Rock-Paper-Scissors!: '''Spudz regular fighting style, consisting of him guessing his opponents next moves and acting accordingly. It has a 50-50 chance of success. '''Xtreme Volley Ball Fist: Spudz' uses this to try mimicking Dumplin's Fuck Box Combo. Spud Gun: '''Spudz' version of Ginyu's Full Power Energy Wave. He alternatively fires it with his gun. '''Spud Gun Barrage: Spudz' version of Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Dimension Cannon: Inherited from Dumplin/Popo. Giant Storm: Learned from Nappa. Explosive Demon Wave Super Explosive Wave/Super Mana Explosion Spirit Ball: '''Learned from Yamcha. '''Dodon Ray: '''Learned from Tenshinhan. '''Dynamite Pressure Light Grenade: '''Learned from Piccolo. '''Special Beam Cannon: '''Learned from Piccolo. '''Explosive Breath Cannon: '''Learned from Piccolo. '''Genocide Breaker: '''Learned from Vegeta. '''Supernova: '''Learned from Freezer. '''Dancing Parapara DIE DIE Missle Barrage: Learned from Gotenks. Oozaru Spudz: (大猿 スパッド, Ōzaru Spudz) Spudz with the use of his tail and a full moon can transform into an Oozaru. Unlock Potential/Potential Unleashed: (ミスティック スパッド, Misutikku Spudz) Spudz in Xenoverse 2 is confirmed to have his potential unlocked by Elder Kaioshin increasing his base form and calling himself Mystic Spudz. Super Saiyan/Super Spudz: (スーパー スパッド, Sūpā Spudz) Spudz's own form of the Super Saiyan attained after fighting with Piccolo. This form turns his hair gold and is much stronger than the regular Super Saiyan form, and might be comparable to the power of ten supernovas. Quotes "So the Goddess of Victory has smiled on me again. Thank you Goddess of Victory." '- Spudz mentioning the Goddess of Victory after winning a fight.'' "Who is responsible for this... I will find out. And they will not be forgiven! I will change the world back!" '- Spudz decides that he will fix the world.'' "You'll pay for it!" '- Charging at the enemy.'' "You're done for!" '- Finishing off the enemy.'' "I'll show you that I can change the world!" '- Spudz before a fight.'' "Fuck you my name is Spudz! My name Spudz! I'll fuck you up!" '- Spudz talking smack.'' "DODGE!" '- Spudz dodging attacks from an Oozaru.'' "Really? You want to fight me? Sorry about this..." '- Spudz before a fight.'' "Hmm... I'm itching to get this started." '- Spudz after winning a fight.'' "That was a good fight. I'll remember you." '- Spudz after winning a fight.'' "Here's a sample of my skills! It's just a free sample because it's Sunday at the Grocery store, and your getting all fat!" '- About to use an attack.'' "On the other hand... Make me the leader and I wouldn't mind joining!" '- Spudz proclaiming that if he joins the Ginyu Force, he should become the leader.'' "Is that too much?" '- When having the enemy in combos.'' "Sorry." '- When having the enemy in combos.'' "Take that!" '- When trapping the enemy in combos.'' "I won't be fooled!" '- When choosing a defensive strategy.'' "WHHAAAT?" '- Spudz taking damage.'' "Oops!" '- Spudz dodging an attack.'' "A bit of a pain." '- Spudz intercepting an attack.'' "Damn it." '- Spudz taking damage.'' "Oh! Let us compare our powers!" '- Spudz proceeding to fight Freezer.'' Yamcha: You know I'm supposed to be training you. Spudz: Good luck with that! You're fucking Yamcha! '- Spudz taunting Yamcha.'' "My probability of victory? 99.999%! Take that old man!" '- Spudz calculating the chances of him beating Dr. Gero.'' "Fat chance for some sport." '- After dealing damage to an Oozaru.'' "That's incredible! I'd like to ask you... Would you let me have those Dragon Balls? Then the Earth can be saved!" '- Spudz asking the Cyborgs #17 and #18 for the Dragon Balls.'' "They're very strong!!" '- Spudz fighting the Cyborgs.'' "That... That did it?" '- After defeating Cyborg #17.'' "I'll gonna take 2 at the same time! Too bad you have too die! Take this!... Hmm... I see... It appears you understand after all #17 and #18... It's doesn't matter if you're cyborgs. You still have feelings. The desire to protect someone precious to you!" '- Spudz about to destroy the Cyborgs but later deciding to let them go.'' "I'm letting them go, but I'm still mugging them for their shit... Just like Pokemon!" '- Spudz taking the Dragon Balls and Dragon Radar from the Cyborgs.'' Spudz: Sup Bubblegum! Dodoria: Who are you? Spudz: My name is Spudz and I'm going to change the world. Dodoria: Look at you! Thinkin you're something special! Spudz: Look at you, packing away more bacon than Hormel! ''- Spudz talking smack to Dodoria.'' "My beautiful comrade! Let us join in dance!" '- Spudz about to fight Cyborg #18.'' "Bitch please, My name is Spudz welcome to the school of pain maggot." '- Spudz confirming that Mr. Popo is one of his fathers and acting as the Master to Cyborg #18 instead of the other way around.'' "Welcome to the school of hard knocks whore!" '- Spudz overpowering Cyborg #18.'' "Lets see what his Power Level is! (scans) My God its fucking massive!" '- Spudz scanning Piccolo's Power Level.'' Spudz: Weren't you reborn into a better person...? I suppose villains never change... Piccolo: Actually I just plain don't like you. '- Spudz meeting his other father Piccolo for the first time.'' "Take that bitch! Cause I'm about to knock you through that same glacier I just knocked you through because it just instantly reformed. Do I care? No. Ask me why I don't care, BECAUSE I'M SPUDZ!" '- Spudz knocking Piccolo into a glacier that keeps reforming.'' Spudz: W... Wait... Don't kill me! I mean fuck you! My tail is rigid right now... I can't lose... I have to save this world... I... I can't lose here... I won't lose here! Uahhhhhh! Piccolo: OH SHIT!! SPUDZ IS GOING SUPER S... AW THAT LOOKS STUPID!!! '- Spudz going Super Saiyan while Piccolo thinking that Super Spudz should wear a turban like him because Spudz's hair looks stupid.'' "Allow me to show you." '- Super Spudz showing off his power.'' "Kneel before Spudz bitch!... Piccolo! Did you... do this on purpose... as some form of training?" '- Super Spudz defeating Piccolo and finding out the truth.'' "Are you prepared to fight in the Arctic without a shirt? SPUDZ IS A BITCH!!" '- Spudz fighting Burter in the Arctic.'' "I found your weakness- dodging to the left!" '(proceeds to dodge right 3 times) - Spudz dodging an Oozaru.'' "Alright you hairy monstrosity Where are you!? I know your around here" '- Spudz trying to find Golden Great Ape Baby.'' "Shown yourself, have you!? I'm fighting for my father!" '- Spudz confronting Baby claiming to avenge Piccolo.'' "I need to believe in myself...! Remember my training with Piccolo! DADDY! Uooooooooh!" '- Spudz going Super Saiyan against Baby.'' "That's right, took him down with one fucking hand! ♪That's why Spudz is the hero!♪" '- Super Spudz singing about his victory over Golden Great Ape Baby.'' Dr. Gero: According to my calculations, I will be victorious. Spudz: And according to my calculations, you're fucking retarded! That 00.001% chance of me losing is just in case I get diarrhea, and decide to leave the battle for a while. In that case it's technically a forfeit. There's always that 00.001%, I have eaten at Taco Bell recently. '- Spudz fighting Dr. Gero.'' "You can call me the can opener, because you're an Android so that makes me your natural enemy. By the way, shut the fuck up and die. Spudz ain't takin your shit. Boo ya motherfucker." '- Spudz declaring Dr. Gero his natural enemy.'' "Hmm... The loser should leave in silence." '- Super Spudz after winning a fight.'' "My god... what ridiculous power, son of a bitch, fuck this... But I will not lose!" '- Spudz fighting Omega Shenron.'' "That's not bad." '- Spudz after getting impaled by Omega Shenron's spikes.'' "This is the moment you meet your doom at the hands of Spudz Omega Shenron. Spudz is here... AND IT'S A RECKONIN GET READY FOR THIS LIGHT GRENADE!!! '- Spudz's first win against Omega Shenron with 1 HP.'' Omega Shenron: Impressive you're still alive. I'll admit you have some strength. Spudz: Oh you shut up! Omega Shenron: Now then, give me all of your Dragon Balls! Spudz: Don't mug me I just beat the shit out of you! I'm gonna mug you! Omega Shenron... What... What are you planning...!? Omega Shenron: It must be a lot of work gathering up those Dragon Balls, is it not? Spudz: You lazy sack of shit. Omega Shenron: Shame you'll have to start all over! Spudz: What but I came back with 1 HP and...'(Spudz's Dragon Balls scatter)' WHHAAAAAAAAT!!? '- Spudz's Dragon Balls scatter after his first battle with Omega Shenron.'' "Okay I'm so confused but okay it's unfortunate. Hello again, oh you matched me this time did you motherfucker? But its okay because I'm Spudz and you're not. This is how I prove you're not Spudz, because your losing. That's the best way to prove someone isn't Spudz. I'm not even going to go Super Saiyan on you. You're not even worth Super Spudz's time. You're barely even worth my time as base Spudz. Aw bitch you done, you done fucked up now. Cause Spudz is going to deliver you a reckonin." '- Spudz fighting Super Boo.'' "Take that... and that... this the fairest match. The fairest match of them all! Oh well he learned, it's amazing, its like a Dreamcast its thinking. But its not thinking very well so it is like a Dreamcast. See this isn't fair its like picking on the remedial kid... then again to Spudz, EVERYONE IS THE REMEDIAL KID!" '- Spudz fighting the Legendary Super Saibaman.'' "And now what? Spudz is going to keep doing what he was doing a second ago, kicking your ass. You keep trying to do things Recoome, see how it works out for you, just going to keep throwing big green balls in your face, got them from 2 of my daddies, while your just running away like a little bitch." '- Spudz fighting Recoome.'' "Oh boy Burter, maybe he'll be fast enough to think that he can fly up and punch me instead of sit down below and just wait. Gotta go fast! Stop it stop it Burter, stop hitting yourself, I know you're not actually hitting yourself but stop it anyway." '- Spudz fighting Burter a second time.'' Spudz: FEAR THE TURBAN! Jeice: WHAT!?!? Turban: Fuck you mate. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ ''- Spudz preparing an Explosive Breath Cannon.'' Omega Shenron: Heh heh heh... You're finally here. Spudz: I figured it would be you, Omega. Omega Shenron: I've been waiting for you to collect all those Dragon Balls again... I hope you're stronger than you were before? Spudz: WHY?! BUT I BEAT YOU LAST TIME! Of course... I'll defeat you this time too! Why do you do all this!? Do you want to destroy the planet!? Omega Shenron: Destroy it? Now what fun would that be? This is all just for my amusement... Peace is boring... Spudz: Your amusement? That's why you ruined Earth!? Nonsense! '- Omega Shenron revealing his reasons for destruction to Spudz.'' "♪Yeeaaah bitch, What'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do when Spudz beats on you? Dumb bitch Dumb bitch, What'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do when Spudz beats on you?♪" '- Spudz singing while beating Omega Shenron the second time.'' Spudz: This will fix the world... This will fix everything! Omega Shenron: I-Impossible...!! I-I'm Omega Shenron...! Spudz: What impossible? I've done it twice motherfucker. Shut up and die. '(Omega Shenron laughs then faints dying)'' Spudz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! '- Spudz kills Omega Shenron.'' "Accept your defeat gracefully. Your game is over... The 7 Dragon Balls... All of them... Finally. Come Forth, Shenlong!!" '- Spudz summoning his other father Ultimate Shenlong.'' Spudz: Ultimate Shenlong!! Hear my wish!! Ultimate Shenlong: How about fuck you. Spudz: What's this? Something isn't right...! I sense evil. '- Spudz sensing Ultimate Shenlong's negative energy.'' "My Daddy is going to be mad at you!" '- Spudz telling Ultimate Shenlong that Mr. Popo will be mad at him for destroying the Lookout.'' Spudz: And that is why I am the Guardian of Earth; because I am Spudz. Ultimate Shenlong: Hey that was kind of a dick move son. DICK MOVE. Seriously, don't do that shit again... I will fucking eat you. Spudz: It looks like he's back to normal... Make the world... like it was before! Ultimate Shenlong: ... Forgive me... I cannot grant that wish... Spudz: Wh-Why!? You should be able to fix it!! Ultimate Shenlong: Because you have already made the world as it was. You have already fixed it Spudz can't you see? The power is within you. Spudz: Why? Why? The Dragon Balls were our last hope...!! Ultimate Shenlong: No Spudz you are our last hope. Spudz: ... Grr...!! Ultimate Shenlong!! Is it possible to bring back the innocent people who were killed in this disaster!? Ultimate Shenlong: Yeah sure I don't know... But remember, the Earth will remain unchanged except for the people I bring back; you know life and death and All that. Spudz: ... No need to worry... If I can't change it with the Dragon Balls... I'll change it with my own hands!! Mr. Popo: You know somebody is gonna clean this shit up you know. '- Spudz finally makes his wish and Mr. Popo gets mad at what happened to the Lookout.'' Trivia *Spudz is the first Team Four Star protagonist created while Dumplin is the oldest in-universe. *The name "Spudz" is a pun on the word "Spud", a potato. **Coincidentally this is also the case with Paata's name. Interestingly, Paata and Spudz do share similarities: ***Their names have five letters in total. ***They had past adventures prior to Xenoverse 2. ***They share at least one color in their main color scheme (white and black). ***Both are of the Saiyan race or at least part Saiyan. ***Both have a few personality traits similar to Goku. ***Both have had Lanipator provide voices for them whether in game or out of game. ***Both have learned many techniques from multiple masters. ***Both re-purpose their moves and name them something else to suit themselves. ***While Paata (when voiced by MasakoX) might have a slight Britsh accent, Spudz speaks full on British. ***They share a need to blow things up. ***They come from families that hold high positions (One of Spudz's fathers is the Demon God while another is the son/reincarnation of Piccolo Daimao, Paata's father is the leader of the Tater Clan). ***Both made references to the ''Mario'' series. ***Spudz wants to restore peace to his homeworld while Paata wants to find his inner peace. *He is referenced in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game by WonderGamer101 *Spudz has a British accent since he has a cool voice. **Spudz is voiced by ''Ian Sinclair'' in game and ''Lanipator'' out of game and has Voice 15 which is also Lanipator in Xenoverse 2. ***Spudz shares the same voice as '''Whis from the canon series (Ian Sinclair). *Spudz's tail tends to wag like a dog frequently when he is fighting enemies or flying similarly to Raccoon Mario and Tanooki Mario's tails from the Mario video game series. *Spudz seems to have a dislike towards Capsule Coorperation as they throw and bombard Capsules at him. *Spudz wears Piccolo's turban to hide his Namekian antennae and Saiyan hair as he thought his hair looked stupid when he transformed into a Super Saiyan. *Spudz and Flanny are the only members of Dumplin's family that don't "seem" to have a known definitive way to access the The Fuck Box. Category:Ultimate Tenkaichi Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Champions Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:F.A.G. Category:Heroes Category:Genies Category:Ginyu Force Category:Gods Category:Immortal beings Category:Majins Category:Males Category:Namekians Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Original Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Idiots Category:Half-Breeds Category:Z Fighters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Duper Saiyans Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Future Characters Category:Time Patrollers